Everything Wrong With Ed, Edd n Eddy
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Everything wrong with different episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy! BTW I love this show, it's my fave, this is just a way for me to point out things that are wrong.
1. A Boy And His Ed

**Everything Wrong With 'A Boy And His Ed'**

 **In Under 800 Words**

 **Spoilers (duh)**

 **Link:** **watch?v=65zbM0Cxbsg**

 **Background scene: *The Eds knock down Kevin's chimney***

 **Eddy: Hey Kevin, just a slight problem. We'll have it cleaned up in a jiffy.**

 **Kevin: I'll clean you. DOORKS!**

* * *

Sin 1: First off, what is with this logo card? That mouth just creeps me out.

Sin 2: 0:13 There's no way a hole this long and this deep only made that small of a dirt pile.

Sin 3: 0:23 _'Perfect, Sarah'll never miss it.'_ Yeah, and what about the other cul-de-sac kids? Are you only trying to scam Sarah and not the others? I mean, you try to charge Kevin when he comes by.

Sin 4: 0:34-0:49 How does a baby pool with _this_ much water fill up a ditch _this_ big?

Sin 5: 1:00 _'Sarah? I think we sprung a leak.' 'EEEEED!'_ Why do you blame Ed for the leak? He's not even there!

Sin 6: Also I'm calling bullsh*t that these two don't see this OBVIOUS hose!

Sin 7: 1:20 _'Ed, your sponge brain will soak up all the water!'_ *laugh* Brain? What brain?

Sin 8: 1:28 Nope, hoses don't work that way. Sorry.

Sin 9: 1:38 Why does he not say crocogater? This is a sin because they missed out on an opportunity for an awesome Ed saying.

Sin 10: 1:55 Wow, Kevin being nice to the Eds? What's next, KevEdd becoming canon?

Sin 11: 2:10 _'I think Kevin was really going to give us something, Eddy.'_ Once again the one that's actually right, no one listens to.

Sin 12: 2:27 _'Hey, Jonny boy. Where'd you get that jawbreaker?'_ Oh, I don't know, there's no way he could have bought it, since he actually gets an allowance. No way at all.

Sin 13: 2:44 _'Hey, where'd you get those jawbreakers?'_ OMFG EDDY, JONNY LITERALLY _JUST_ TOLD YOU! DO YOU HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS?!

Sin 14: 2:50 _'Didn't you get one?'_ Obviously not, you little b*tch, since they don't have one in their hands or their mouths.

Sin 15: 3:15 _'Kevin has a whole box of jawbreakers.'_ Well obviously Rolf knows this, evident by him having TWO of them!

Sin 16: 3:56 _'Anyone got a breath mint?'_ But Ed, you hate having good breath.

Sin 17: 4:25 _'What's with this door?!'_ It's probably locked, Eddy.

Sin 18: 4:45 _'Be Kevin's friend? We have a better chance of Ed growing a chin.'_ Hey, Eddy, stop doing my job for me.

Sin 19: 5:03 _'If we look at this graph, we'll see the evolution of the Kevin...'_ Evolution of the Kevin? Yeah, no.

Sin 20: 5:33 _'Oh, I have a question, Double D!' 'Yes Ed?' 'Is it nap time?'_ Ed asks the question every one of us is always thinking in middle school.

Sin 21: 5:49 Yes kids, because stealing candy from someone the same age as you is worthy of jail.

Sin 22: 6:30 _'What's the first thing you notice about Kevin here?' ... 'Those three stupid hairs on his head?_ ' You mean like yours? *quickly* Not/really/please/don't/hate/me/I'm/an/Eddy/fangirl/He's/my/bae/I/love/him/he's/awesome/Ok/let's/move/on.

Sin 23: 6:50 _'Guess he didn't see us.'_ Of course he did, that's why he growled at you, therefore acknowledging your existence.

Sin 24: 7:37 _'Kinev'_ Whoops, typo. *Kevin, sry man.

Sin 25: 7:37 Also the fandom's most popular typo was born.

Sin 26: 8:05 _'What are friends for?'_ Yes, friends are for doing your chores for you and nothing else. No sarcasm, kids. Find a friend and make them do your chores. Then you become best friends.

Sin 27: 8:39 When Ed inhales before sneezing, the chimney expands outwards, but it should really go inwards.

Sin 28: 8:40 At the same time, the chimney should expand outwards when Ed sneezes instead of going inwards.

Sin 29: 9:23 In the previous shot, Kevin and the Eds are running down the sidewalk. Now, Kevin is standing in the middle of the street.

Sin 30: 10:00 How does Ed digging this hole not make all the water drain out of the bath tub?

Sin 31: 10:08 _'Must be a built in car wash.'_ Really? Really Double D? Are you this stupid?

Sin 32: 10:11 Thank God no 'Kevin/Eddy' shipping spawned from this scene. Can you imagine? *shudder*

Sin 33: 10:25 _'I guess a jawbreaker's out of the question?'_ Yes Eddy, _way_ out of the question.

Sin 34: 10:30 Congratulations, Ed, Edd n Eddy. You just cemented millions of kids' fears of being sucked down the drain.

* * *

 **Sins: 34**

 **Sentence: No jawbreaker 4 u!**


	2. Here's Mud In Your Ed

**Everything Wrong With 'Here's Mud In Your Ed'**

 **In Under 1000 Words**

 **Spoilers (duh)**

 **Link: watch?v=joTnGgr4Qj4**

 **Background Scene:**

 **Edd: Oh dear, Jimmy's upset. Perhaps I can help.**

 **Eddy: Oh no you don't. If there's any helpin'-doin' around here, we do it for cash. Cuz that's how we work.**

 **Ed: Work that body, work that body. Don't you go hurt nobody.**

* * *

Sin 1: 0:14 Sand needs water to stay molded like that.

Sin 2: 0:22 Boy, I bet your moms will be mad about you two wasting perfectly good cake frosting like that.

Sin 3: 0:26 Dang, you even got candles for that sh*t!

Sin 4: 0:30 AND a cherry?! Quit wasting all this perfectly good food on a fake cake made of sand!

Sin 5: 0:33 _'Well if they can make a cake out of dirt, we can make a donut!'_ That's sand, Jonny, not dirt.

Sin 6: 1:13 _'It's the match of the century, huh, lumpy?'_ Holy sh*t when did you two get here?!

Sin 7: 1:20 _'Without the bun a sausage has no home.'_ Oddly sexual.

Sin 8: 1:21 Double D?! Are you three magic?! Appearing out of f'ing nowhere!

Sin 9: 1:56 Are you happy, Ed?

Sin 10: 2:01 Eddy's got the right idea, here. Why are Edd and Ed wearing their Smiley-Ville shirts over their normal shirts? Why not just wear them INSTEAD of your normal shirts?

Sin 11: 2:28 _'But like in real life, happiness costs dough, my friend.'_ Eddy teaches kids a very important life lesson.

Sin 12: 2:46 _'Oh Eddy, I can tell Jimmy's going to love all that hard work you and Ed did inside Smiley-Ville.'_ You didn't check to see that the two people that you KNOW don't do ANY work actually built Smiley-Ville? When they told you they were done, did you just think 'Ok-dokey, I guess I should take the word of these two well-known liars to heart'?

Sin 13: 2:59 Jimmy doesn't expect this. I mean, we see in a later episode that the Eds were responsible for Jimmy's retainer because of a scam.

Sin 14: 3:12 Where were these wings that you have feathers IN YOUR MOUTH?! Were you making them with your teeth?!

Sin 15: _'What are you doing? Someone may be looking.'_ HE KNOWS!

Sin 16: _'...and Eddy, who tricked me out of all my money!'_ All your money was one quarter? Jeez, that's not a lot.

Sin 17: 3:51 Wilfred breaks the fourth wall, being the only animal to do so.

Sin 18: _'What am I, nuts?'_ Yes, yes you are. *scene from 'Laugh Ed Laugh' of Eddy with his mouth full of acorns*

Sin 19: 4:38 Eddy falls for this.

Sin 20: 4:38 Also, we see the back of the 'money' in this scene and see it's blank. But later, when Edd finds it, it's drawn on the back of a soup label.

Sin 21: Also, the money is CLEARLY attached to the tree via clothes pins. I could go on and on about this tree.

Sin 22: 5:11 Here Jimmy's acting is a little dry, but we see in 'A Fistful Of Ed' that he's very good at acting, having convinced Kevin that he and Edd were to have a fight at the pit.

Sin 23: 5:32 Here Eddy seems to think that's a very unfair deal, but in literally two seconds he becomes happy and makes that deal.

Sin 24: _'The guardian pigeon_ is _watching over me, Rolf!'_ Or, as you just watched, Rolf tricked Eddy into the deal.

Sin 25: 5:54 'How To Wait'? Wow Double D, you have a book for everything, don't you?

Sin 26: 5:56 Holy sh*t, that thing's still going?! In my experiences, those things usually only lasted about half a minute or a whole one.

Sin 27: 6:13 _'Eddy wait, I'm confused!'_ We all are, Double D. We all are.

Sin 28: 6:26 SEE?! We see the back of the money here AGAIN, and it's drawn as the back of a dollar! Edd flips it over to see the back, showing us the front, which is a dollar. He flips it back over and it's a soup label!

Sin 29: 6:54 You know, if I was in this situation, I'd tell Rolf what my parents tell me: I own nothing and they just let me borrow it. That way, I wouldn't have to give him anything.

Sin 30: 7:04 _'Cold!'_ Ed, it's summer. How are you cold?!

Sin 30: 7:14 Yes! Cookies and milk! So down for that! Minus one sin!

Sin 32: 7:18 What?! How do you not like milk and cookies?! Two sins for you!

Sin 33: 7:53 _'Yes he will, because Eddy's gonna buy them a new house!' 'And when it sprouts, I'll buy you a new hat.'_ Wow, Eddy being...nice? By giving willingly to others? Who are you and what have you done with the Eddy I- er, _we_ know and love?

Sin 34: 8:00 _'With this, Eddy? A crudely drawn bank note on the back of a soup label?' 'No, with the oodles of dough from my money tree!'_ Wow, someone's in denial, huh?

Sin 35: 8:04 A 'seed' that would make much more sense for a money tree would be a quarter.

Sin 36: 8:04 Also, why not just give him a _real_ seed so it's longer till he figures it out?

Sin 37: 8:04 Also, sin on my part for not realizing this sooner, but why is Eddy pulling up his floor to plant the seed? Why not just plant it outside in his backyard, where it has fresh air and more sunlight?

Sin 38: 8:15 _'He had the nerve to fleece_ me _?!'_ Scamming the scammer. Oh, the irony.

Sin 39: 8:27 _'Because I desperately need to use the lavatory, an unfortunate reaction to this stressful situation, I'm sure!'_ Edd's 'pee-your-pants' excited.

Sin 40: 8:42 Holy sh*t Jimmy. I know he saved you and whatever, but this is an invasion of privacy! You're MOVING IN WITH ROLF!

Sin 41: 9:05 _'I just used this magical meat-growing dirt! I'll take everything you've got for a trade, huh?'_ Are you even trying, Eddy?

Sin 41: 9:24 _'Oh dear, I fell.'_ *Laughs like a weirdo* Ed, never change. Minus one sin.

Sin 42: _'...and Rolf will make good by giving you...the_ real _money tree seed?'_ Eddy falls for this. Again.

Sin 43: 9:57 THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL SEED! THAT'S A SCREW!

Sin 44: 10:03 Actually, it's technically Rolf's plant, because it's on Rolf's property.

Sin 45: 10:14 _'An iris in would be appropriate, don't you think?'_ Edd breaks the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Sins: 45**

 **Sentence: The real money tree seed (A screw)**


	3. Hanky Panky Hullaballo

**Everything Wrong With 'Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo'**

 **In Under 2500 Words**

 **Spoilers (duh)**

 **Link: watch?v=WO6NwDiSUVE**

 **Background Scene:**

 **Eddy: Get a grip, Romeo! That's a Kanker you're falling for!**

* * *

Sin -1: Right off the bat minus one sin because this is my favorite episode in the series. Starting off with negative sins.

Sin 0: 0:30 The Kankers hate their creator for not letting them date the Eds.

Sin 1: 0:48 _'It's for big Ed, Lee!'_ Who else would it be for?

Sin 2: 0:58 *Lee's locker has a bio hazard sticker* Nice of you to warn everyone, Lee.

Sin 4: 1:07 Two sins because of these two.

Sin 5: 1:25 _'Let's learn! First one to class is a- what am I saying?'_ No one knows, Eddy. No one knows.

Sin 5: 1:29 _'Isn't Valentine's Day wonderful?'_ Couldn't agree with you more, Double D. Minus one sin. Gonna be doing that a lot in this episode.

Sin 6: 1:50 Ed is completely in character this whole episode. This offends me very, yet I love it. So...sin, I guess?

Sin 7: 2:00 _'Ed, your locker stinks like-' 'An onion!'_ Ed is the new google, finishing your sentences since 1999.

Sin 7: 2:05 _'Girls do not like stinky breath.'_ He's right for once. Minus one sin.

Sin 6: 2:12 _'A spider. Girls don't like them.'_ Holy sh*t, Ed, you're on a roll! Minus another sin.

Sin 5: 2:33 _'Yup, Valentine's Day's just the same old grind for this chick magnet.' *_ giggles like a maniac*

Sin 6: 2:40 You hear that? That's the sound of tons of (really real) Eddy fangirls trampling each other to get first in line.

Sin 7: 2:40 Also the sounds of thousands and thousands of Edd fangirls trying to get Edd behind that counter for kisses.

Sin 8: 3:04 Aw, don't worry Eddy, I- I mean, _we_ still love you. Even though you're mine and all other fangirls should back the f up, I mean...yeah, you the best, heh heh.

Sin 9: 3:33 _'Ain't you supposed to give these things to girls?'_ And boys. My first boyfriend (now my ex) I gave a hand made Valentine's card. Like what May did. Except he didn't trample me in fear, lol.

Sin 10: 3:50 _'You're the sweetest hunk of man in the land. Will you be mine?'_ Aw, that's so- _'*Ed tramples May in fear*'_ And the moments ruined.

Sin 11: 4:02 _'A customer!'_ Eddy puckers without looking. For all he knows that could be Lee Kanker. I mean, he just saw May, for her sisters to be right behind her wouldn't be a stretch.

Sin 12: 4:05 Again, thank God no 'Eddy/Kevin' shipping spawned from this. Blegch.

Sin 13: 4:16 Am I the only Eddy fangirl that wants to kick Kevin right in the-

Sin 14: 4:26 And now Kevin has the whole of Eddy AND Edd fangirls wanting to beat him. He better keep an eye out. Although he'd probably just give them detentions for 'sticking up for dorky.' He may be a dork, but he's our dork!

Sin 16: 4:34 _'*kicks Eddy Move it, slouch!'_ GET THE F AWAY FROM HIM! TWO! TWO SINS FOR YOU!

Sin 17: 4:41 Aw, I would be beating Kevin to a pulp right now, but...*baby voice* Aw, May needs a hug.

Sin 18: 4:51 _'I'm sure it's nothing like that. Ed's just being shy.'_ No, Edd, he hates her. Plain and simple.

Sin 20: 5:28 Am I really going to give two sins every time these guys show up? Yes. Yes I am.

Sin 21: 5:43 Dayum, you two. Finding some kind of porn in that book? Seems like something Eddy would do, 'cept with girls.

Sin 21: 5:55 _'Boy am I parched!'_ Bwuhahahaha! Ed, never change. Minus one sin.

Sin 22: 5:59 _'Some of us are here to_ learn. _'_ No, Edd, that's just you.

Sin 23: 6:12 Edd is the first one to question his show's logic and physics.

Sin 24: 6:20 _'This assignment is worth 40% of our term!'_ She doesn't care, Edd.

Sin 25: 6:32 _'Oh way to go, numbskull! You ruined my shirt!'_ Don't worry Eddy, it'll be fixed in the next scene.

Sin 27: 6:59 Two sins for these two.

Sin 28: 7:04 _'Ever shall a note be written. The plot gets thicker still!'_ Cupid Sarah breaks the fourth wall.

Sin 29: 7:26 Wait, these lockers have a dial AND a key? WHY?! Why does a locker need a dial and a key?! Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the dial to ALSO have a key? Wouldn't you need the key to use the dial? How does it work?!

Sin 30: 7:36 _'To my sweet lambchop. Won't you be my Valentine? Love, May'_ Aw, that's so- _*Eddy laughs*_ And the moment's ruined.

Sin 31: 7:37 Eddy's mouth goes through his shirt.

Sin 32: 7:48 Ostrich Ed

Sin 33: 7: 48 Hey Eddy, Ed catch your attention? (Where I paused it, Eddy's just looking at Ed's butt like 'Dayum. Nice ass)

Sin 33: 7:56 _'That's not funny, Eddy!'_ Is kinda funny.

Sin 32: 8:01 _'Girls don't bite, stupid. They just slowly nag you to death.'_ Eddy has never spoken truer words. Minus two sins for Eddy's words of wisdom.

Sin 33: 8:07 In this scene, neither Ed nor Eddy have their gyms bags. Yet without moving at all, they both have their gym bags in the next scene.

Sin 34: 8:17 _'Hey, we're gonna be late for class, Double D!'_ Since when do you care?

Sin 34: 8:29 Aww, this quick scene. Edd just so in love he doesn't notice him being slammed in the gym doors. So sweet, cute...I love it! Minus a sin!

Sin 33: 8:38 HAHA, Rolf in this scene right here, man! Priceless!

Sin 34: 9:05 Wait, Rolf was just here, in the gym, but he's not in the gym line up, nor anywhere else in the gym. We didn't hear the doors open or close, so where'd he go? I swear, these kids are witches and wizards and should be going to Hogwarts, not some stinkin' muggle school.

Sin 35: 9:11 _*Jonny climbs the rope*_ *plays scene from 'See No Ed'* _'Feed me a peanut, cuz I'm a monkey!'_

Sin 36: 9:14 _'Ok girls, let's sweat!'_ Ew, no. Sweating is for boys.

Sin 36: 9:30 Awwwwwww.

Sin 35: 9:33 AWWwwwwww...

Sin 30: 9:35 AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...MINUS FIVE SINS! IT'S TOO CUTE!

Sin 31: 9:38 _'Hey, no neck!'_ Aw, why'd you have to ruin the scene by talking, Kevin? Really?!

Sin 32: 9:42 STAY AWAY FROM EDDY YOU JERK!

Sin 33: 10:03 _'ROPE BUUUUURRRRRN!'_ Oh no, Eddy! I'll help!

Sin 34: 10:11 _'*Edd skips around Kevin*'_ *plays scene from 'Shoo Ed'* _'*Jonny dances around Kevin* I'm the bike pixie!'_

Sin 35: 10:16 Can't this be considered cheating? Edd doesn't cheat.

Sin 35: 10:28 _'Look at her face. She's probably constipated again.'_ *laughs like a weirdo* M-Minus one sin! HAHA!

Sin 34: 10:46 _'Look at me! I'm as helpless as a kitten in a tree!'_ He is hilarious and you will quote everything he says.

Sin 33: 10:59 Awww...she's actually concerned about Edd. Unlike Marie. If I did ship Eds/Kankers (Even though I don't) I prefer Edd/May to Edd/Marie. I do like Ed/May as FRIENDS, though.

Sin 34: 11:05 Ed looks happy to get a detention.

Sin 35: 11:07 Wow, the bell rang already? You were in class for, like, three minutes! We saw the whole class, they didn't cut anything off. That's the shortest gym period ever. Why isn't my gym class this short?

Sin 34: 11:19 Awww, adorable. Minus two sins.

Sin 35: 11:35 _'Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?'_ Stop ruining the moment!

Sin 37: 11:42 Yup, two sins for these two. Their voices! UGH! That's worth a sin in itself!

Sin 38: The cupids' voices.

Sin 39: 11:58 And that is where the fandom-wide theory that Marie loves art came from. This one painting she did in art class that everyone seems to have to take.

Sin 39: 12:04 Awww...minus a sin.

Sin 40: 12:12 _'Come on, come on! Before the teacher sees you!'_ What teacher? There in not a single adult in this whole school.

Sin 40: 12:52 Awwwww...

Sin 39: 13:03 Aww, this scene is so sweet. Minus another sin.

Sin 40: 13:21 You wouldn't like her when she's angry.

Sin 41: 13:31 _'Gimmie that!' 'No, I can't! It's against squirrel policy!'_ Yeah Marie, respect the squirrel.

Sin 40: 13:38 _'You're such a weirdo!'_ That's a good thing. Being weird means you're unique. Being weird is cool, and we need weird people in our lives. Minus two sins because Jonny's awesome.

Sin 39: 13:35 _'Splish splash, I'm taking a bath, Eddy!'_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Ok, ok I'm done. BWUAAAAAHAAAAAAA!

Sin 40: 13:55 These two float on top of the ink, leaving the others to drown in a sea of blackness.

Sin 41: 14:02 These two were floating on their stomachs on the ink, but only the entirety of their pants are covered. It should it the front of their pants AND shirts.

Sin 42: 14:14 Ok, I can understand the other tools, but why a toothbrush? That has no use whatsoever when busting open a locker.

Sin 43: 14:23 Wait, where'd the tools go? We see they're not on the floor. Did they teleport? SEE?! THIS IS WHY THESE KIDS SHOULD BE IN F'ING HOGWARTS, NOT AN F'ING MUGGLE SCHOOL!

Sin 44: 14:54 At least Eddy was somewhat considerate about breaking into Edd's locker. You just rip the door off of your sister's without considering that other people may steal her stuff. You two are b*tch*s.

Sin 45: 15:35 _'Of course I washed my hands. Where do you think they've been?'_ What was Plank suggesting just now? Was Jonny borrowing Eddy's magazines?

Sin 46: 15:41 Jeez Rolf, what's with your lunch?

Sin 46: 15:53 Aw, Kevin's face. Minus a sin. That's just too cute.

Sin 45: 16:01 Choice-a-riffic.

Sin 46: 16:17 In this scene Rolf gets up and leaves the table. But when Ed, Eddy, Lee, and Marie enter literally three seconds later, he's sitting back down.

Sin 47: 16:37 Don't get in an argument with Eddy. He'll yell the heck outta ya.

Sin 48: 16:42 Get your hands off him!

Sin 49: 16:50 And spawns the fandom-wide theory that Marie LOVES cars.

Sin 50: 17:04 _'Oh look Lee, wiener eyes.'_ Oddly sexual.

Sin 51: 17:12 _'Girls hate toenails, Eddy.'_ Or maybe it's the fact that your foot stinks like sh*t.

Sin 52: 17:18 Jonny calls food fight but doesn't participate in it.

Sin 53: 17:18 Also, when was the last time you actually had a food fight in real life? This seems more like a cartoon thing that has never actually happened. Like candy only costing 25 cents or straight A's on your report card.

Sin 54: 17:37 OK, I'M GOING IN! GET THE F OFF OF EDDY, YOU B*TCH!

Sin 55: 17:47 *While Lee makes Eddy punch himself* Why're you hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself?

Sin 56: 17:55 Aww, that's so- *Eddy grabs Edd by the neck* And the moment's ruined.

Sin 57: 18:13 _'He's trouble with a capital R, May.'_ Coming from the girl who has a regular crush on him.

Sin 58: 18:13 Also, trouble begins with a T. Even Marie is not this dumb.

Sin 60: 18:21 _'How could this happen? Chaos reins instead of love!'_ IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU MOTHERLOVING DUMB*SS!

Sin 55: _'May I have this dance?'_ Perfect combo of funny and cute. Minus five sins.

Sin 56: 19:28 Why is this water the antidote? Couldn't you just, like, pull the arrows out of their *ss*s?

Sin 57: 19:57 _'Quick, up here! Far from his swings!'_ Cupid Sarah rhymes with something she couldn't possibly know was relevant until later.

Sin 58: 20:14 Honestly I think Rolf/Marie is a good shipping. I like it, and am therefore disappointed that it's not even a little close to canon.

Sin 59: 20:23 Plank doesn't swell up when Rolf splashes him and Eddy with the water.

Sin 59: 20:30 Heey, a gondola! That's Italian! I'm Italian! I've always wanted to go to Italy and ride in one! Minus a sin!

Sin 58: 20:40 I don't think it's wrong to be in love with a sandwich. I'm in love with my food, why can't Ed be?

Sin 57: 20:46 Ed's decides 'F*ck it' and eats like everything is normal.

Sin 58: 20:55 Aw, that's so- *Rolf splashes them* And the moment's ruined.

Sin 59: 21:15 _'The harsh realities of your miserable lives have been restored!'_ Whenever you're done watching every single episode of an awesome TV show.

Sin 60: 21:20 _'Rolf's weird, huh Plank?'_ Look who's talking.

Sin 61: 21:30 As usual, Eddy lazes around doing nothing while Ed and Edd do all the work.

Sin 62: 21:38 _'What will Mother and Father think?' 'Quit yer blubbering. Me and Ed get at least two a week.'_ Which is why your parents are probably used to it.

Sin 63: 21:52 _'Double D and Ma-ay, sitting in a tree.' 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_ Shut up, you two.

Sin 64: 22:02 _'Heck, Ed fell in love with a sandwich.'_ Once upon a time, I fell in love with a sandwich. Haven't been able to stop eating peanut butter sammiches since.

Sin 63: 22:08 _'Love is like an onion, Double D. The more you peel away its layers, the more it stinks.'_ Minus two sins for Ed's words of wisdom.

Sin 64: 22:29 _'It's only supposed to work on girls!'_ Oh that's nice.

Sin 64: 22:40 _'Oh, I got it. Mouth to Mouth for Eddy!'_ At that moment, tons of Eddy fangirls wished to be in this episode so they could give him 'mouth to mouth.' ;)

* * *

 **Sins: 64**

 **Sentence: LUMPY GERMS! (Mouth to mouth from Ed)**


	4. May I Have This Ed?

**Everything Wrong With 'May I Have This Ed?'**

 **In Under 1000 Words**

 **Spoilers (duh)**

 **Link: watch?v=a2jIVTY8Les**

 **Background Scene:**

 **Eddy: C'mon! I got something that'll knock your socks off!**

 **Ed: Missed too many laundry days for that, Eddy! Me and my socks are as one!**

* * *

Sin 1: 1:01 Ok, here, Ed makes a perfect circle. But when he drills back up, the circle is anything but perfect.

Sin 2: _'Have you two no respect for the sanctum of school property?'_ No, Edd. No they don't.

Sin 3: 1:32 Wouldn't Edd taking down this poster and hiding it be considered vandalism or something of school property?

Sin 4: 1:40 _'How'd we miss this?'_ Yes, how indeed. There's only a ton of posters everywhere probably.

Sin 5: Also *plays 'Shut Up And Dance' the song*

Sin 6: 2:07 I am sinning this only because I can't sign up for it. Yes, that's a sin now.

Sin 5: 2:18 Awww, Ed. Minus a sin.

Sin 7: 2:41 _'My bro says really cool guys ride solo, so they ain't stuck with the same chick all night.'_ That is really mean. And worthy of two sins.

Sin 8: 2:49 I'm with Double D, here. That's disgusting.

Sin 9: 2:55 This snowman.

Sin 10: 2:57 Aw, Eddy kept the Valentine's day card?

Sin 11: 3:09 All girls should know why I am sinning this book.

Sin 12: 3:13 This...this little...dance.

Sin 13: 3:21 _'A tad...dated, don't you think, Eddy?'_ Yes, I agree.

Sin 14: 3:50 Oh God...

Sin 15: 4:02 Aw, poor Edd.

Sin 16: 4:15 Edd is clearly not chained up here. Why doesn't he make a break for it?

Sin 17: 4:23 _'Squish the tomato, Double D!'_ Ed...just be quiet.

Sin 18: 4:44 Edd's sweat-stained pits.

Sin 19: 4:58 Sheldon _Junior?_ Oh dear Lord.

Sin 20: 5:04 _'Girls don't want to see your stupid cheese!'_ He's right. Did the book tell you that, or did you figure it out for yourself?

Sin 21: 5:09 _'Talk about everyday stuff. Cologne, cash...me.'_ Oh yeah, Heaven forbid you ask them about THEMSELVES! Were any other girls even slightly offended during this part?

Sin 22: 5:13 Ed's actually got the right idea here, talking about movies. If it wasn't for the fact that he started rampaging and trashing the attic, I would probably be interested in talking with him.

Sin 23: 5:20 'Attack Of The Fifty Foot TV Tray'? That's a thing now? Boy, it's becoming harder to come up with horror movies, ain't it?

Sin 24: 5:53 Two chapters on 'cool, happening threads'? Girls already know that just by using twitter, instagram, and their brains.

Sin 23: 6:07 May is the only one on the dance floor. I find this funny. Minus a sin.

Sin 24: 6:14 _'Rolf brought Wilfred to the dance!'_ I don't know about you guys, but in my school, we have a 'No Animals Allowed' policy. However, no teachers are here.

Sin 23: 6:28 Aw, Ed. I would be doing the same thing at a school dance. Running around and playing with the balloons. Minus a sin.

Sin 24: 6:36 May, you know that food is free, right? You don't need to 'steal' it.

Sin 25: 6:53 Aw, poor Nazz. No one asked her to dance yet.

Sin 24: 7:01 BWUAHAHA! Eddy's so nervous. That's adorable.

Sin 25: 7:08 Edd, why are you looking in the book? You said it was dated.

Sin 24: 7:11 _'Balloons are so fun!'_ Yes Ed, bounce to your hearts content. Don't worry about anything. Girls, dances, just be your young-hearted self. Just let me bounce with you, I love balloons.

Sin 25: 7:17 _'Better go wash off some of this after shave. It's driving the dames crazy.'_ Right-o.

Sin 26: 7:22 _'Exit.'_ Right above the 'Please Use Other Door.' So Edd isn't allowed to exit through that door.

Sin 27: 7:38 _'Is there something you'd like to ask me?'_ Sarah, you're already here and DANCING with a date! Jimmy! You don't just ditch your date for someone else. YOU JUST DON'T!

Sin 28: 8:01 _'Hey, wanna dance with me?' 'Punch! Got it!'_ She said, (ooooh) "Shut up and dance with me."

Sin 29: 8:24 How does he breathe?

Sin 30: 8:27 Dork-ade.

Sin 31: 8:38 _'Where in the book does it say to blow your buddy's cover?' 'I assure you, only after the chapter about abandoning your friend in his time of need!'_ Edd's got the sass.

Sin 32: 8:38 Also, what is Jonny even doing on the dance floor? And where's Plank?

Sin 33: 8:47 Kevin, you're at a school dance. Not the place for push-ups.

Sin 34: 8:51 Here, the chairs next to Nazz are knocked over. But in the scene LITERALLY one second later, they're standing up.

Sin 35: 9:02 _'Hey, that's my move he busted! He didn't even want to be here!'_ Maybe not, but Nazz just wants to dance, and no one's asked her yet.

Sin 36: 9:26 You wouldn't like her when she's angry.

Sin 37: 9:41 _'Wilfred sure has some fancy footwork, huh Jonny?'_ Don't you mean 'hoofwork?' *Buh dum tss*

Sin 38: 9:58 _'Get your claws off my man, Marie!'_ I'm with Lee, let go of Eddy!

Sin 39: 10:21 I see Jimmy wen to the Burmethia School of running away from things.

Sin 40: 10:34 _'I'm done with dames. Who can figure 'em?'_ One, you know the Kankers and that they're different than most girls. You know that they would do that. Second, the school getting wrecked had next to nothing to do with girls. It was Rolf's suit.

Sin 41: 10:40 _'No school tomorrow!'_ You wouldn't have school anyway. It's Friday.

Sin 42: 10:40 Dat grin doe.

Sin 43: 10:50 _'And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!'_ Woah, Wilfred has a phone? Or is Eddy right and Ed's just an idiot?

* * *

 **Sins: 43**

 **Sentence: Denied by Wilfred (You don't get his number)**


End file.
